Background Story
Cross Fire: A World In Conflict Relentless armed conflict between world powers has given rise to a new underground rivalry. Global Risk and Black List, mercenary factions with opposing worldviews, are now responsible for the ever shifting international balance of power. The origin of these two outfits can be traced back to the escalating use of PMCs (Private Military Corporations) by governments to wage secret proxy wars on their opposition. This trend gave the founders of both Global Risk and Black List the resources to recruit former members of special operations forces from around the globe to establish their respective mercenary organizations. Now firmly entrenched in positions of extreme power and influence, the battles of these two warring factions will shape the future of the world… Rival Factions Crossfire consists of two factions: Global Risk and Black List. thumb|500px|left Global Risk: Global Risk is a giant private military corporation without national identity.It is composed of former members of special operations forces and its stated aim is to impose order in an increasingly chaotic world by any means necessary. Sir Alex Roid and General Edward Wolfe, retired SAS members of the British Army, founded the corperation after they became disillusioned with the inefficiency of their government’s actions to curb widespread terrorism. At this point, Global Risk was a relatively small operation with the two founders also participating in missions themselves. After General Wolfe was killed in a vicious battle off the west coast of South Africa, Sir Roid became determined to further expand Global Risk’s military superiority. Roid then partnered with Australian-born American businessman and weapons manufacturer, Michael Norman. Together these men elevated Global Risk to a global entity with major influence in international affairs. Global Risk relies on their military prowess and corporate expertise to further solidify their status as keepers of global order. They still adhered to these principles,and have become the single most successful weapon in the war against terrorism and anarchy in modern society. Black List: Black List is a secretive mercenary organization that advocates the use of violence to halt the spread of corporate capitalism and globalization. They claim that current world powers have used aggressive foreign policy to maintain modern empires, and will use any means necessary to combat their expansion. The Black List organization operates outside of any legal systems, and as a result its origins have remained unknown. Indeed, no one has ever come close to discovering the identities of its leaders. Initially, they were made up of militant groups from war torn nations. However, recent outrage against global and domestic economic inequality has served to strengthen the ranks of Black List, as more and more embittered former special operations agents have joined the organization. While calling themselves freedom fighters for all oppressed peoples of third world nations, Black List has been a true thorn in the side of globalization efforts by capitalist governments. Although serving the ambitions of impoverished nations does not net them great profit, they are still able to fund operations through illegal channels and private investors. The label of freedom fighters is not accepted by their opponents, who believe that Black List is nothing more than a terrorist outfit bent on destroying democratic and capitalist ideals. This is a valid concern, as their efforts have lead to a increase of violence in the world. References #http://crossfire.z8games.com/guide_background_story.aspx #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRPAJCuMQOg